Flower Breath
by xavelee
Summary: In their childhood, they grew up fighting with each other,after a while,she leaves.After manyyears As sakura returns,he bets with his mom that he can make the her fall in love with her childhood enemy. Is he capable of winning?


--=Flower Breath=- 

-=Prologue=-

-=Childhood Knots=-

  
September 23, 1988  
(Syaoran: 1 year old)  
(Sakura 5 months and 22 days) 

  
BOINK!!!

"WAAH!!" 

"Syaoran Li! Don't hit Sakura like that!" Yelan Li scolded storming in picking up her baby boy. 

Touya followed behind her timidly but sneaked a cold glare at the small boy. Syaoran stuck his pink tongue out and sprayed slobber at the older boy. 

"Ah!" Touya let out disgusted by the baby saliva, which was EXTREMELY sticky.

"Syaoran!" Yelan yelled again but a bit louder. Sakura's wails got softer once her brother picked her up and calmed her down.

"Saki-chan, daijoubu…" He comforted.

April 29, 1990  
(Syaoran: 4 years old)  
(Sakura: 3 years old)

  
Sakura's eyes were red from the constant crying she had done unable to do more. Her black dress was soaked from the rain for the umbrella held no protection. Touya was quietly standing there in deep sorrow while Fujitaka tried to smile but his eyes revealed the real truth. Everyone mourned, even Syaoran. The faint smell of rain and wind drifted as the time to really let go came. Sakura broke then on. She ran to the coffin and tried to hold on.

"Okaasan!!" She screeched and wailed as the tears fell rapidly from her eyes. People came to her and tried to make her let go but she shrugged them of furiously. Syaoran's eyes showed a glint of sorrow and pity as he watched her cry and cry. 

Touya stepped forward and mumbled something in Sakura's ear making her shake her head furiously at first but a few more whispers, she stopped and looked at her brother. He nodded and she hugged him and cried while nodding as well. Touya smiled a bit and carried her back to his father. They watched the coffin to be lowered down as the cherry blossom petals flu around with cold wind.

October 19, 1993  
(Syaoran: 7 years old)  
(Sakura: 6 years old)

"Baka!" Sakura yelled in the middle of the concreted playground. Apparently Syaoran had insulted Sakura in to a fight. 

"You're the one who's stupid! You can't even add numbers, monkey brain!" he yelled back angrily.

"At least I have friends!" she commented while crossing her arms in satisfaction. Syaoran's fists went tighter. She knew he was jealous of her being ms. Congeniality since Syaoran had no friends at all. He refused to reply but gave a comeback when he past her. 

"At least I have a mother…." 

Sakura's eyes grew bigger in shock and misty. She fell on her knees and began to cry as she remembered the avoided old memory.

pJuly 15, 1998  
p(Syaoran: 10 years old)  
p(Sakura: 9 years old)

The rain fell once again turning everyone's moods even darker. The sky was filled with black clouds that kept pouring the cold water. Black umbrellas surrounded the area. Unlike Sakura, Syaoran had no plans of crying. Sakura's eyes were already red just like before and no one knew why. She slowly approached him.

"I'm sorry Syaoran." 

Those words were the kindest he'd ever heard from the girl beside him. His eyes widened a bit but restrained them from doing it any further. He didn't look at her but simply held an icy glare where he was looking. 

"I don't need your pity." 

November 19, 2000  
(Syaoran: 14 years old)  
(Sakura: 13 years old)

Glass windows surrounded the area and cold air filled the well lighted place. The two families were talking with hugs and smiles naturally but the two. 

"Sakura! Let's go!" 

"Wait dad!" Sakura's dad and brother were already near the glass door but paused to wait for the other member of the family.

"Syaoran…" Sakura called out in a small voice. She was looking down on the airport's tiles as her foot circled around. For a short time Syaoran blushed and he really hoped no one saw.   
  
"Hmm?" He replied trying not to be affected by their leaving. Sakura's face was dark.

"I might not be able to see you again and I just wanted to tell you something I've always wanted to tell you…" She said slowly in her high sweet voice. Syaoran's blush started to show as he became more pink. Sakura lifted her head and grinned.

"I hate you!" She yelled at him while running. Syaoran smiled and laughed. 

"I hate you too FLOWER BREATH!" 

'Oh wait… That wasn't an insult… My bad…'

-=-

And they never saw each other again in a very long time. Not until they were both at a need of something that they thought, wasn't in each other.

A/N: Okay...done! Hope you liked it... This story's old... very old... I made it when i was in the fifth grade... Well... at the plot is old but all i wrote is neW! hahaha... hope you review!! Ciao! Buon Giorgno! 

P.S. Which title would you rather have? 

1.) Flower breath 

2.) From Childhood Memories 

CAST IN YOUR VOTES!! HEHEHE 

=xave lee=  



End file.
